3D printing is one of the rapid prototyping techniques. It is a technology based on the digital model data and using bondable material, such as metal powder or plastics, to fabricate a physical model by layer-to-layer printing method.
Photocuring is a rapid developing “green” new technology. Compared to the traditional coating curing technique, the photocuring has the advantages of energy saving, non-polluting, high-efficiency, and excellent performance.
Pen is one of the human's great inventions. It is the tool for writing or painting. Most pens have a penpoint, which leads colored solid or liquid (ink) to the paper or other solid surface for painting characters, symbols or drawing.
CN Patent No. 103341975A, publicated on Oct. 9, 2013, discloses a 3D printing pen that extrudes the plastic, which is melted in the heating chamber. However, the temperature of the melting plastic is up to two hundred degrees, which is prone to scald the user and results in the existence of potential risk.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new 3D printing pen.